In golf club design and manufacture, there is a need to physically test the performance of the club in an actual swing. Due to the inherent variability in human movement, it is desirable that tests be performed in a consistent and repeatable manner, and this can be achieved with a golf club testing apparatus.
Known golf club testing apparatus have a support frame that rests on, or is secured to, a ground surface. Various linkages and motors are attached to the support frame, and finish with a gripping device to hold a golf club. The motors are driven to cause the golf club to swing and, in some cases, strike an object such as a golf ball.
The applicability of the results obtained using a golf club testing apparatus to real golfers are highly dependent on the apparatus' swing properties, which are derived from theoretical models of a golf swing. Inaccuracies in the theoretical model reduce the applicability of the results obtained from the apparatus. Consequently, apparent improvements in the results from the apparatus may not lead to improvements in player's performance.
There is a need to provide a golf club testing apparatus that can more accurately replicate an ideal golf swing, and/or at least provides a useful alternative.